From you to me, my sweetheart
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: A valentine's special, staring Misako (my oc) and Gakushu. i don't own assassination classroom. (i am terrible at summaries)


**Hey guys, this is a Valentine's Day special. Happy Valentine's Day.**

* * *

 _In the asano resident_

Gakushu wake up to the bright shining sun and slowly sits up. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling he should get up.

He went down stairs to the kitchen, only to find a plate of food with a note next to it. The note said ' _come to park as soon as you're done._ \- misa'. The plate had heart shaped pancakes with strawberries and cream. He ate the food, got ready for the day, grabbed his coat and left the house.

 _At the park_

A blonde girl in a white coat was sitting on a bench; she was looking around to see if someone was coming. She saw him coming towards her.

"I didn't make you wait did I?" he asked

"No, I come here 10 minutes ago." She replied. "You want to keep walking? There's an ice rink close by." She asked.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do."

They walk through the park, looking at the serene and pure white snow everywhere. The ice icicles hanging from the trees were shining brightly. The soft snow looked fragile.

They made their way to the ice rink and rented their skates. They remove their coats to reveal their clothing. Gakushu was wearing a simple navy blue shirt with a grey cardigan and black jeans. Misako was wearing a pink shirt with red long sleeves with a white double layer skirt and black leggings.

They skated for a bit and end up doing a performance. They did jump twirls, spin techniques, and there were time he would lift her in the air. They ended their performance in a pose, in which gakushu had one arm around her waist and the other had her right ankle while dipping her. While misa held on to his neck.

The crowd applauses, they didn't even realized that everyone was watching them. They left the ice, returned their skates and left the rink.

"Gakushu, can we go to my place for a while?" she asked.

"Sure."

As they walk, she would take a few glances at him and look away encase he noticed. Unknown to her, he in fact did noticed, but he didn't say anything.

 _Misako's house_

They got to Misa's house. She takes their coats and put them up, she brings a pair of house shoes for them. She also had a blindfold in her hand. Gakushu looked at her and the blindfold suspiciously.

"I'll need to wear this." She said

He puts on the shoes and blindfold; he feels her hands on his back gently pushing him somewhere. Then he finds himself sitting on a chair. She then takes off the blindfold.

The first thing he sees is a heart shaped cake with strawberries on it. Half of the strawberries were covered in chocolate & the other half were white chocolate, some of them chocolate and white chocolate drizzle on them.

"Happy Valentine's day Gakushu." She says cheerfully.

"Arigato Misa-chan." He says. Then the sounds of a phone ringing occurred.

"Hold on my phone is ringing, I'll be right back." She leaves to her patio.

 _The patio_

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey, how did it go, angel?"

"It's going great actually."

"Ok, I just call to see how it went. Talk to you later and happy valentine's day." And she hangs up.

Just then, Misa notices that it starts to snow. She holds her hand out and looks at the different patterns of snowflakes. She then starts to sing.

" _ **Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana**_

 _ **Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de**_

 _ **Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru kana**_

 _ **Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo**_

 _ **Yuki no you ni tada shizukani**_

 _ **Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku**_

 _ **Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

 _ **Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

 _ **Shiritaku nakatta yo**_

 _ **I love you Namida tomaranai**_

 _ **Konnan ja kimi no koto**_

 _ **Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo**_

 _ **Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**_

 _ **Kimi he to tsudzuku no omoi kakuseru no kana**_

 _ **Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**_

 _ **Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**_

 _ **Shiritaku nakatta yo**_

 _ **I love you Mune ni komiageru**_

 _ **Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**_

 _ **Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo"**_

She felt gakushu's presence behind, she know he was listening to her the whole time. He gently put his arms around her and she holds on to them. They both ended the song together.

" _ **Hold me tight"**_

" _ **I love you"**_

"I made some hot chocolate for the cake, come inside and we'll watch a movie together."

"Sure thing." She says and they both go inside. But unknown to them, a big yellow octopus with a smile on his face was on the roof, which seems to have a notebook too.

' _Such beautifully romance. This will go perfectly in my pairing file.'_ He thought. Then look up to the sky. ' _Happy Valentine's day, Aguri.'_

 **Deleted scene (or idea, which ever it's called.)**

Just as they finished singing. She turns to face him. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes, he slowly caress her cheek to her chin and bring her closer. They both close their eyes and wait for the moment to happen.

"Achoo." Someone sneezed.

They both froze, snapping their eyes open and looked up to the source of the sound. They both find Korosensei on the roof looking at them. For a moment, everything froze. But then both the couple blushed furiously and pulled out their guns and shot at him. Korosensei got out of there quickly.

The couple had a blushing and angry expression on their faces. _'That dam octopus was watching us the whole time.'_ They thought and went inside.

* * *

 **Hey guys this was just a short Valentine's Day special. I'll get the next chapter of beautiful, but deadly done soon.**

 **I got permission from Autistic-Grizzly to mention the pairing files in this. And the person Misa was talking to on the phone was a friend of hers who is a girl, but she will not be mention until later in the story.**

 **The song Misa was singing is Eternal snow from Full moon wo sagashite, by changing my life. I don't own it and this was the short version of it.**

 **That's all folks, see u next time. This is megami.**

 **P.S. there will be a part 2 to this next month on White day.**


End file.
